Fade
by take-alook-at-my-deadly-fangs
Summary: Bella is in a realm where she will have to chose between two fates what will she chose?She will have to sacrifice something on both ends so what will happen in the ens full summary inside please read I promose you won't be disappionted
1. Chapter 1

Fade by Linz

Summary Bella worries about her age and her recent argument with Edward has put her on edge. Not to mention a doctor Carlisle visit. What will the results will turnout to be? All she can think about and she hasn't been feeling quite right lately. Will she even make it to her visit and if so what will the out come be. 

_**Takes some where during the summer after Twilight**_

Pissed Bella drove down the road. I never saw myself as an angry person well at least I had never saw myself as a spiteful person. Right now I was seeing red. How could we both be so stubborn? The thought of being with Edward forever was cut short by a coughing spasm. Maybe it was the distraction of the coughing spasm or maybe it was the fact that I was so absorbed in my thoughts the car swerved. "Damn" I cursed to myself. Pulling the stirring wheel forcing the car to its rightful place in the lane of the road to maintain control. That was when I noticed the blood on my hand where I had coughed. I could smell the nauseating scent of my own blood. The white lines on the road blurred and I felt once again the familiar sense that my world would soon fade into black. It had been so long sense my own blood had done that to me. As the sense of the car and the world grew dim and I grew more distant and aware of where I was I only had one thought "Edward help me" that was when my world faded. My breathing bordered on betraying my body and again my mind still screamed as I tumbled into the abyss.   
Edwards point of view 

_**Bella is so hot when she is mad. My anger only increased as we argued. Damn Bella could be as stubborn as I. She refused to look at it from my perspective. This was an especially hot topic these days its like she doesn't realize the things it will cost her. The things she will sacrifice and as I'm thinking this she storms off and I choke back the urge to get her back here because she angry and I know well enough to leave an angry women alone to seethe in her thoughts until she comes to her senses. I sat at the piano playing my feeling into it. ( more chapters to come)**_


	2. tunnel vision

Tunnel vision 

_**I don't own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's stories/ characters.**_

**_Clouds like fog rolled around my body in tendrils. Where the hell am I?_**

_**Epov**_

_**I have to find her. I promised myself I would protect her. Damn it all to hell. Must I wallow within myself? I know I can make it in time. Bella's scent hit me sending waves of adrenaline and worry through me. Bella you can't leave me I won't let it happen. The trees blurred around and I broke through the shroud of trees out onto the back road. Bella's scent over powered me for a millisecond. Then my feelings for her once again triumphed over the monster within. As I pulled the car door off its hinges, which might have been tough sense the car, was practically wrapped around a tree.**_

_**Bpov**_

_**The moon shone through the fog that had just been enveloping around me. A figure appeared in the distance as I struggled to stand up. The fog acted as a barrier shielding the figure making it impossible to see much of anything much less the details.**_

_**Epov **_

_**I picked up her crumpled form. A gash in her head was what I expected to be the cause of her unconsciousness. Her wrist was probably broken too. I whipped out my cell phone to call Carlisle. Her shirt was torn and her face was paler than mine.**_

_**Answers**_

_**You all were wondering why Bella had an appointment with Carlisle… well she hadn't been feeling well lately but didn't want Edward to be alarmed so she just went to Carlisle in secrecy. **_

_**Thank you for the reviews! I enjoy reading about what fans see in my material. Please review I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews!**_

_**Next time I update I will also create a playlist.**_


	3. racing against time

Playlist 

Your guardian angel The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Hit the floor Linkoln Park

Drown three days grace

Tomorrow T4-71

Chapter three: racing against time.

Epov

As I held Bella carefully placing her on the ground ever so carefully so as not to injure her any more than she already had been. It took all of my will power not to suck out all of her lifeblood. It pulsed weakly through her body. The monster within me fought but soon was locked away for the time being I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt her. Jacob just stood there in awe and jealousy.

"That leech gets to hold my Bella. I guess I'll just never understand why she can love a blood sucker like him." When comes to Bella I'll do anything for her." Even if the leech I despise ids the one she loves." His thoughts took another turn. Bella please don't die on me I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. I'll be with you and protect you even if it means teaming up with the leech I despise most." 

That dog really did care for my Bella. I was in awe plus I owed him for coming and for protecting Bella before knowing that it was putting further strain on the treaty. I crinched every time he used the discrimatory language. It was one of the things I couldn't help. All the hate filled descriptions and or thoughts of us brought to mind the monster that resided within were wolves and vampires alike. The only thing we had in common was the monster.

Jacob looked pale despite his spectacular tan. We were opposite in a lot of things. He was dark skinned and had jet black hair and deep brown eyes. The bags under his eye from lack of sleep very prevalent. While I had pale skin and honey colored eyes. We could never possibly have much more in common besides our feelings for Bella. My thoughts grimly turned back to Bella as Carlisle arrived. It sure took him long enough.

Jpov

Carlisle and Alice walked toward us. There face set in grim lines. Carlisle had to practically pry Bella from Edwards stone grip. They all jumped in to the car but hesitated at driving off. Even though it went against my every instinct I hoped in. Then I thought my mantra this is for you Bella. I didn't feel so well. Between my lack of sleep, the stress between my friendship with Bella, and also things weren't going well with the pack I just couldn't balance my focus that well. All this stress made me feel like I was lead. The cars interior started to spin. My mind felt as though it was being stretched 10 different ways. Then the warm fog consumed me. A figure lay upon the ground. I tried to squint but even my heightened wolf senses couldn't have been prepared for what I was about to see. Then an angelic voice reverberated through the haze and fog that had a life of its own. The for had dispersed for now.

Bpov

"Jacob what the hell are you doing here." I practically stuttered from my apparent surprise and shock. Things were getting weirder by the moment. I don't think I could have been more confused. What the hell was happening to me?

Jake looked at me in utter amazement. His lips slightly parted. "Well" I stated in a husky voice there's only one-way to find out. Follow me"

Apov

Edward felt the warm heat from Jake disperse. He had fallen unconscious. I looked to Carlisle for explanation but there wasn't one to give by the look on Carlisle face. I sighed looking down at the ashen face that lay in Edward's lap. "I hope everything is going to turn out all right." I spoke to Edward silently. Preying he heard my apologizing tone. If only I had saw it sooner I could have prevented all of this. I let out a deep sigh. We were racing against time and now Jacob was unconscious. Would the wolves mistake us and blame us for this. I could only hope for the best of this situation. For it pained me to even think about thinking about the worst senerio.

Next time Bella and Jake uncover the truth of the mysterious world they have been hurled into. Will they be safe or is something sinister after them?


	4. disturbing conseqences

Fade Chapter 4

Song My world by Sr-71

The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel  
Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get, here  
When I look at you, I see him staring through  
Awake and a smile, cuz he's been inside of you   
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Is he everything to you?

Does he make you high, make you real?   
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you

I can still find the smell  
On my clothes and skin  
I can still see your face, when youre sleeping next to him   
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Tell me does he?

chorus

I've had enough of fears, you let them out  
Now I wrap myself around you  
Like a blanket full of doubt  
He's your everything

chorus

You make me high! You make me real!  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you

Bella's poem

You are my blanket of security

When my heart is shrouded in darkness

You look down upon me in silent awe

While I look at myself with disdain. I'm shadow of my former self

Why will you let hate consume you I will never know

I never thought you to be the hateful kind

In many ways you are the younger brother I've always wished for but

At a time when I needed you the most you turned your back upon me

But now you're here and I can't keep pondering why

But I'm tired of others saving me this time I will save myself.

JPOV  
Jake looked down at Bella. Where the hell could they be? What trouble had Bella dragged me into now?

She apparently had about as much of a clue as I did. So I shrugged then she suggested that we explore it was all I could do but comply so I followed.

Later on

The fog had come back and you could practically cut it with a knife. Bella still lead the way but she was getting ahead of me. The fog seemed alive some how. My feelings of unease were growing. We have to hurry up and get out of here.

Bella just kept on and I had to call out to her "wait". It seemed she couldn't hear me so I sped up. Then she suddenly halted and I practically ran right into her.

Epov

I could only stare at the pale angel that lay upon the bed. Her heart would be fine one minute than any minute later would become irregular. Ah could this day get any worse. Her heart rate sped up guess I needn't ask ehh! Her beaten up form only served to remind of how breakable and fragile she was.

If I had heeded her wishes and changed her this wouldn't of happened. If I wasn't so stupid and stubborn she wouldn't of drove off like that. Damn it all!

Carlisle had informed me that Bella had made an appointment with him. She hadn't been feeling well. Jesus why hadn't she told me? Why hadn't I told Carlisle that I suspected that Bella was sick? Apparently the disease still unknown could be fatal.

If only I had changed her and now it could be too late. Alice walked in worry creased her forehead. Doubt raced through her thoughts. Had she had another vision?

How is the wolf?

JPOV

Ice hit me like a ton of bricks. "Bella"? She crumpled to the ground in agony. Suddenly all I could see was black. Just before Bella turned ,my vision cleared her eyes were clear as water seeing nothing. I couldn't shake the thought that something was happening and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was strong there wasn't anything I could do. In the first time in a long time I felt helpless.


	5. worlds clashing

Intertwining worlds

Bella's point of view

The pain hit me in nauseating waves. It wracked through my body. My eyes closed. Jake ran into me. I couldn't even utter an explanation. Veins of ice and fire shot through me. I finally turned to Jake and opened my eyes.

I couldn't see. What the hell?

JPOV

I stared and to my utmost horror Bella fell into my arms. Her eyes were completely white and sightless. What the hell was happening to her? That was when I felt the pull it was so strong how had I not felt it before? This was my last thought as I was thrust into consciousness.

In my line of vision was a pair of large onyx eyes, then the warm brown irises of my pack leader Sam. As my vision cleared I realized I was in the hospital. I could smell and see with my heightened senses once more. I inhaled and exhaled.

Sam's eyes were questioning as well were Alice's. Her smell would have made bile rise to the back of my throat had it not been for the overpowering smell of illness and disinfectant. I looked over at the bed and there lay Bella's fragile form. I tried to stand up but found that my legs wouldn't cooperate with the signals my brain was sending them. Seeing this Sam assisted me. Looking over at Bella's comatose form enraged me. It also brought memories from that other realm back. It only caused me to inwardly gasp. My eyes widened with realization.

"Why Bella?" I quietly murmured. " Why my Bella?" Edward stepped to the other side of the bed seemingly appearing from thin air I knew better.

"What happened mutt"? He practically growled. I stared in utter despise for the bloodsucker before me. He had practically murdered Bella. Bella had come to me within her time of need. She then opened her heart to me. I fell in love with her. The naïve idiot I was only served to remind me the horrible turmoil I had thrust our relationship in. I would never understand why she chose them over me. I grasped her hand as my eyes locked with Edward's. Are staring seemed to ignite tension within the small hospital room. Edward grasped her other hand growling at me in response. Sam and Alice could only look on as we continued to stare at her. Her face was a mask tat neither revealed emotion or physical pain. She was beyond our help all we could do was lie in wait and watch as time moved painstakingly forward.

Carlisle walked in and I just tightened my hold I on Bella hoping for the best.

Epov

I grasped Bella's hand while holding eye contact with the dog. His smell hit me with shuddering waves. Also Bella's scent al thought weak mixed with his repulsive almost made it bearable. I focused more on her scent once again hit with waves of illness. What was going on? Carlisle walked in and the look on his face was neutral neither good nor bad it was a mask.

Sam stepped up to his fellow dogs side as Alice stepped to my right. Alice grasped my shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. Would everything turn out all right? I prepared myself for the worst.

To answer some of your questions Bella is in the realm between the living and the dead dew to the car crash and her disease. Only she can find her way out of it. She is going to have to face her worst fears and she may become something inhuman. Tell me what you think! Thank you for reviewing. Suggestions are welcome. I love to hear what other people think. I don't own Twilight however I do own this story my homepage should be up shortly. I'll update whenever I have time. Stay tuned till next time. ( Bella's worst fears and confusion)


	6. Chapter 6 Rising Tension

Bpov 

Hit the floor-linkoln park song for this chapter.

A place for my head LP

Cold tendrils of pain clouded my vision. Jacob was gone and so sure of this I was that even beginning to think of a lonely existence without my loved ones. Painful flashbacks pushed through my minds eye. The pain wasn't just mental but physical as well. My legs suddenly gave out as though my mind had dismissed the fact that they were apart of my body. MY heartbeat slowed and I could hear my heartbeats as though they were gunshots.

A coughing spasm wracked my body once more. Damn. Let it be as it may. Kill me now to end my suffering without Edward, the Cullens, and Jacob my brother and my best friend. All gone. Somewhere deep within my conscious I know I'm dying and it doesn't even leave a pain stabbing in my heart. What does is I'll never see them again. Never get to say goodbye. Then why was Jacob here? Why was this my minds last trick before I could never wake up? At that my body crumpled and the pain intensified 10 fold.

As my vision returned and I could think without the horrible images of the past to accompany me I looked up into the most beautiful eyes of swirling silver I had ever seen. Who are you I asked as my voice trembled with the emotional pain that my body had been put through. He only looked into my eyes and they seemed to plead with me to follow him without question. I grabbed onto his hand and in one quick motion he pulled up and we started on are way into the unknown. I didn't exactly have a choice now did I?

EPOV

Carlisle's mask puzzled me. It infuriated me and with the dogs in the room the tension just seemed to mount even more. Then all of a sudden Bella's heart monitor went bonkers. One second took my mind of the problems of now and all thoughts were now focused on Bella.

My mind raced trying to pick up Carlisle's thoughts instead I found myself reading Jacob's mind. " What the hell this can't be good at all." His mind sighed in agony and frustration. Damn Bella if only you weren't with him and with me instead this would have never occurred. I could have protected you." Jacob's grip tightened on Bella's hand. "Why did I leave you alone in that strange where your conscious spirit now resides? What have I left you for an eternity alone?" A tear trickled down his face. " An eternity with the blood sucker would have been better than that lonely existence in that hell?"

The connection broke at that and a hundred questions raced through my mind. "What do you mean you left her?" I whispered darkly to. My head bowed slightly in my anger I let the shadows claim my eyes. Everyone's penetrating stares were on my as I repeated the question.

I finally looked and Jacob only stared. Apparently he had forgotten my gift. Then that steely resolve churned within his eyes. I felt jealousy, anger, confusion, and the oddest thing of all curiosity. What the hell does all this mean?

Bella's hand was as unfeeling as it was before but now I was sure she couldn't feel, hear or in anyway know that I was here.

"Jacob you better tell me what you have witnessed in that realm you were just in or your ass is mine." He just looked down t Bella's comatose form.

Just as I was about to lunge at him thinking screw the treaty more thoughts bombarded me. "Its all my fault I couldn't save her from you and now I can't save her from this. You look down upon me just as I look down upon you. You live in the shadow of your former self. Thriving of the blood of an innocent animal. You leeches are all the same withier you drink from animals or from humans you're all the same to me. Yet we are alike in one way we are monsters created to destroy one another. WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU ANYTHING?" He was trembling from his little rant.

Then he let out a little sign but she chose you over me. Then I crouched low ready to force the information from his dirty lips. How dare he call me a monster for he had no write how dare he of all people say we vegetarians were like the rest of our kind? He didn't know anything about but he still discriminated against us even though he knew other wise through Bella.

Jacob just kept looking at me with those eyes and a smug grin. He had no idea he wasn't helping the situation any. If anything he was only making it worse. Then with a deep inhale and exhale he stepped away from Bella dropping her hand gently. Sam stepped in front of him but I relaxed my pose standing up to my full height.

Carlisle also inhaled and exhaled now that you guys are done with your show can we talk over the situation at hand. Emmett vaporized out of nowhere and rushed into the room. Thoughts of love and worry were on his mind.

Carlisle took a deep breath now where do I begin.

BPOV

The stranger's hand never left mine for he had a vise like grip on it. It seemed like we had been walking for days through out the dense swirling fog that revealed nothing. Many questions swirled through out my mind but dew to the strain that had been put on it I felt lethargic. Maybe that was what kept me from asking questions. Of three things I was sure,

He wasn't human

He was good not evil

He was a kindred spirit as was I.

He halted so suddenly that it caused me to bump into him, which was the equivalent of bumping into a brick wall. Had he not turned so suddenly and caught me I would have fallen. For a moment I said nothing, as the fog seemed to clear around us he still held me in his arms. I looked into those pools of dazzling silver and they shook me to the core as electricity passed through our intense gaze.

He suddenly looked away as the hypnotizing stare was broken I tried to stand up only to stumble back into his arms. With a mutter of apology I stepped away from him and out of his arms. Edward so wouldn't like this.

If possible I would still be angry with him but anger seemed to be so little compared what was going on now. It was then that he spoke. His voice as light as downy feathers yet tingling like wind chimes. "Bella do you know who I am?"

I guess my eyes gave away my answer for he just closed his eyes and shook his head. As though thinking about it could do harm.

I waited patiently with angst curiosity and confusion.

_Though I end it here don't think of me as evil I couldn't resist plus I have like three major projects to work on._

Explanations

Bella is a realm with a mysterious stranger that she knows nothing about. She is going to have to make the ultimate sacrifice when she finds out she can chose her fate.

Carlisle with have a point of view in the next chapter that will explain all this. If your still confused email or pm me with questions. Review! Review!

I don't own twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's wonderful works.

The next Chapter will be called unexpected alliances and news. Tell me what you think until my next update bye!


End file.
